My Big Bad Wolf
by Badger.The.Hufflepuff
Summary: (The Winchester and Hale Book 1) Rose Winchester has been friends with the Argents for her entire life and when Chris Argent asks her to come help him with an alpha problem she never imagined becoming the mate to the broken beta, but what else can a hunter do, but embrace her fate. "I give second chances and seems to me that you could really use that."
1. Chapter 1

Rose Winchester did not agree to this. She is a hunter and she hunted all kinds of things. It's her family's legacy, but werewolves and vampires had always been her specialty. She had agreed to help Chris, but she did not agree to ride in the same car as Kate Argent. Kate and Rose have hated each other since the day they met. Kate was everything a hunter hated. Manipulative, selfish, cocky, reckless, and just an overall bitch. Rose and she have gotten into more fights than Rose can remember. Mostly because Rose, despite being a hunter, believes in giving everyone a first and second chance, which is something Kate never agreed with. Kate barely gave anyone even a first chance. "So, how's your family?" Rose shoots a glare at Kate.

"Well, let's see, my father is dead, my brother just literally crawled out of hell, and the other has become pretty fucked up. I'd say they're great." Kate rolls her eyes and looks at the road ahead.

"A bit dramatic aren't you." Rose takes a deep breath to keep from slamming Kate's head into the steering wheel and creating another fight.

"Mm, sure." Rose says instead as she turns the radio up, trying to drone out Kate.

"In other news, local authorities remain perplexed by the animal attacks in Beacon Hills." Rose snorts as she looks at the radio before changing it. Some pop song comes on, causing Rose to sigh and lean back in her seat.

"Better than nothing." She says as they drive down a deserted road. Kate dances to the music, tapping her hands on the steering wheel as Rose stares out her window. She frowns as her eyes catch glow blue, but it's gone before she can really look closer.

Kate falls silent and still as Rose turns the music down. Their hunting instincts kicking in. Kate looks out the rearview mirror before looking out her window. "Kate, stop the car." Rose says, her voice dead serious as they both look out the rearview mirror again. Kate comes to a stop and Rose opens her door, hopping out. The night air is chilly despite her layers. She has her gray long-sleeved shirt on, her favorite white tank top under it, her plaid hooded vest with her black leather one over it, she has her ripped jeans on and her black boots, but despite the number of layers she has on the layers are thin causing goosebumps to invade her skin.

Rose jumps as she turns to see that Kate hadn't parked, but had her foot on the breaks, slowly inching forward, causing a truck to blare it's horn and fly past her, causing her to stop on the breaks before she could hit him. "Good one." Rose mutters under her breath before looking out at the night around her.

Rose turns and pulls out her gun as she sees the alpha on top of the car. Kate screams as Rose shoots round after round into the alpha. The alpha snarls at Rose and jumps her. "Shit!" Rose dodges just in time as Kate gets out of the car with her shotgun.

"Come on!" Kate fires, causing Rose to look at Kate.

"Are you crazy?!" Rose yells. She has a silencer on her gun, but Kate's gun is echoing all through the empty street. "Put the goddamn shotgun away."

"We're here to catch an alpha."

"Yeah, not alert all of Beacon Hills, Kate." Kate ignores Rose like she always does and goes to her trunk. "This isn't a game, Kate." Rose snaps as she sees the smile on Kate's face.

"Oh trust me Rosabelle, it sure is." Rose flushes at the use of her full name.

"Don't call me that and put the assault rifle away."

"Rose, shut up. Are you a hunter or not?" Rose sighs and pulls her silencer out of her back pocket.

"Put a silencer on and I will stop complaining." Kate takes it and throws it in the trunk of her car before closing it. "Kate, Chris will be pissed if you attract attention."

"Oh, and we can't have Chris mad can we?" She smirks before walking down the alley. Rose runs a hand through her hair and growling. This is why Rose hates Kate. She is too reckless. There is only two of them and one huge and powerful alpha. The alpha was able to turn into a wolf that right there shows how powerful it is. They should wait for Chris, who Rose knows must be on his way after that shot.

"Kate put the-" She fires and hits one of the werewolves, who had been jumping across the building. "There's two." Rose whispers as she sees the one that is shot hit the roof of the other building, while the other werewolf, the alpha, rushes off. Rose watches as the werewolf falls off the roof. She always hated when Kate did this. For all they know this werewolf could be innocent. She bites her lip as she looks at them.

"Rose, you're a Winchester, don't go making the same mistake your brother Sam is making." Rose looks at Kate with a glare.

"Shut the fuck up." She pushed past her as Chris pulls up.

"Get in the car." Chris orders Kate, grabbing her arm in a tight grip, which she pulls out of.

"Not even a hello?" Kate asks. "Nice to see you?"

"All I've got at the moment is please put the assault rifle away before someone notices." Chris says before looking at Rose.

"Hey, Chris. So not my idea by the way." Chris sighs and gives her a thankful look.

"That's the brother I love." Kate says with a roll of her eyes before looking at Rose. "If you two are going to fuck you might want to do it now before you are going back to Victoria."

"Kate shut the fuck up." Rose growls. Her and Chris were never more than friends, but Kate learned to stir up drama. Always did. "Look, Chris, there were two of them that I saw." Rose goes to tell Chris.

"The alpha?"

"Yeah, attacked Kate and her car. The other was smaller, beta I'm guessing. Kate shot the smaller one and I shot a lot into the alpha, but that thing is built like a tank. Took my bullets like it was nothing."

"The beta is going to lead us to the alpha. He can't do that if he's dead." Chris says, giving Kate a look.

"Great, like always side with Rosabelle." Rose glares at her as Chris sighs.

"I'm not siding with anyone, Kate, I'm stating facts."

"Yeah, well here's a fact, Chris, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first." Kate snaps. Chris looks around and sighs.

"How long will it take?"

"Special bullets in the beta, not alpha. I didn't have the bullets on me sadly." Rose tells him.

"I'd give him forty-eight hours." Kate answers Chris.

"Which means we have a very low chance at finding the alpha." Rose looks over at Chris as Kate gets into the car. "Look, Chris, I'm willing to help, you know that."

"But?"

"But, last I checked it's the alpha that's killing. Not the beta."

"We don't for certain."

"Still, just promise we won't kill anyone who doesn't deserve it. I know you have strict beliefs, but I don't. I got a brother with demon blood in him and another who just crawled out of hell. I don't kill what doesn't deserve it. That includes the Hales."

"Rose-"

"I mean it, Chris. All I ever here is your family's hatred for the Hales, but they haven't broken you're code. We hunt those who hunt us and protect those who need protecting, but the way I see it, the Hales had minded their own business up until the fire."

"We stick to the code, Rose, but my hatred for the Hales are deeper than that."

"Right, you just hate all werewolves."

"They are mons-

"So are us humans, Chris. Everyone is capable of good and bad. That's what that code says. Kill those who kill, protect those who don't. Where were you when the Hales needed protecting?"

"They're werewolves, Rosabelle, why are you defending them?"

"Because I knew someone who had no choice in what they were and instead of killing they used their abilities to help people."

"Rose." Chris sighs. "They're werewolves. They can't be controlled. They aren't some puppy. They're monsters." He tells her before getting into the car. Rose stares out into the night and sees a pair of blue eyes watching her. Rose opens her hand, letting a bullet hit the ground.

"Here's your second chance. Don't make me regret it." She whispers before getting into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose lets the hot water wash down her as she thinks about what she did early that morning. Apart of her is worried that she'll regret doing what she did, but another part of her can't help but believe that even werewolves deserve another chance.

A sigh escapes her lips as she turns the shower off. She rings her hair out and dries off before making her way to her bedroom. She's staying at her father's old home. Her family has lived in many places. Their first home was Lawrence and he has another in Mystic Falls, Forks, New Orleans, and here in Beacon Hills, California. Despite him being a hunter and making no money, he has a lot saved away from before he was a hunter.

Rose changes into a pair of jeans and one of her white tank tops before making her way down the stairs. She pauses in the doorway to the kitchen to see a man leaning against the wall, his arms crossed as he waits for her. Rose moves past him and to the fridge. "I would ask how you got it, but it wouldn't be the first time a supernatural creature found their way into my house." I glance over at him. "Want a beer?"

"Werewolves don't get drunk."

"Doesn't mean a cold beer doesn't taste good." She says as she takes one out and holds out to him with a raised eyebrow. The man looks at her for a moment before taking it. She grabs another and hops onto the counter by the sink, facing the man.

"Why did you do it?" She raises an eyebrow in question.

"Do what?" He puts something on the island and Rose sees it is an empty shell of the bullets the Argents have.

"I believe in second chances." She shrugs as she sips her beer.

"You're a hunter."

"And you're a werewolf. Doesn't make either one of a cold-blooded killer and that's the only time I believe in killing someone." The man stares at her as if not believing what she's saying. "You don't believe me?"

"Why should I? You're hunter."

"Mm, a biased one." She says as she sips her beer. "My older brother just crawled out of hell a month ago and my baby brother has demon blood in his veins. I'm also a close friend to a vampire. Like I said, I'm not a cold-blooded killer." The man continues to stare at her. "I'm Rose Winchester by the way."

"Derek Hale." Her eyes snap up to his. She freezes as he stares into her eyes. Her breath catches in her throat as heat invades between her legs, while electricity runs all over her body. Derek stares at her in shock as she curses under her breath.

"Chris is going to kill me." She groans, running a hand through her hair. "Us Winchesters have terrible luck." She glances over at Derek to see him staring at her. "What the chances of that? A Winchester ending up being a Hale's mate? Damn, Chris will be pissed."

"You're not?" Rose frowns as she thinks it over.

"Mm, I've had worst things happen." She shrugs. "I'm just happy I haven't followed in the Winchester's footsteps of selling my soul."

"You're weird." Rose laughs and jumps down from the counter.

"Not the first time I heard that."

"You're a hunter. You're supposed to hate my kind."

"If I did then I'd hate my brother. He has demon blood in him and it's never going away. He will always have demonic powers and while the whole hunting community wants him dead, I'm busy protecting him with my brother Dean. How am I supposed to hate you when you haven't done anything wrong." The man swallows and takes a gulp of his beer.

"I've done plenty wrong." She frowns and walks over to him.

"The way I see it, you could have killed me way earlier. I've let all my defenses down and yet here I am still breathing."

"You saved my life. Why would I kill you?" Rose shrugs and leans against the counter, only a minimum space between them.

"Are you working with the alpha?"

"The alpha killed my sister."

"Hmm, sorry to here that. I know what it's like to lose a sibling. It's not easy." Rose tells him. "Sorry for your lose."

"Are we really having a casual conversation?"

"I'm not like my family. I don't use violence unless I need to. I believe I can get what I need without it."

"And what do you need?"

"I need the alpha killed. He is a coldblooded killer. He's killing people. Your sister, a bus driver, who knows who else. I'm all about second chances until someone gets hurt. Do you know who he is?"

"I'm trying to find out."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Not yet."

"Are you his beta?"

"Hales were born werewolves. My alpha was my sister." Rose nods and sips her beer.

"Hmm, then that means you know as much as I do."

"Mm." He agrees as he sips his beer. Rose glances over and smiles.

"Told you beer is good."

"Yeah." He stares down at the bottle before looking up at her.

"Honestly, you got some balls coming into a hunter's home."

"You're the only one here, figured I could take you if I needed to and you could have let me die, but you didn't."

"Daddy always says I need to stop taking in strays." She smiles before taking another sip, her southern accent slipping through.

"Now that you got your information, you going to kill me?" Rose glances over at him.

"I specialize in werewolves and vampires, those are the things I hunt the most. I know plenty about your kind."

"Meaning?"

"Your kind has a mate, one person they are meant to be with. Obviously what happened just a minute ago was the bond forming. I knew a werewolf who described the process to me before. Also, your eyes have the gold ring around them that signal you're bonded with your mate, which wasn't there before."

"What's your point?"

"Werewolves have to mate with their mates within a month or both of them die. I'm not stupid enough to kill you because if I kill you then I die."

"So what are you getting at?"

"That we're stuck. I'm a hunter, but I'm your mate meaning that if I want to continue breathing then you and I will have to mate." Derek stares at Rose for a moment, his face blank of emotions, but Rose could read his eyes. His eyes showed everything. He was surprised, but he had to know she was right.

Derek puts his beer down and steps forward. Rose raises a challenging eyebrow. Derek slams his lips on her, causing her arms to wrap around his neck, pulling his lips closer to hers. Her fingers thread her fingers in his raven hair as he moves his hands to her ass and then to her thighs. He lifts her up and picks her up onto the counter. Rose pulls away and pulls her tank top over her head. Derek pulls his shirt off before kissing down her neck. "Chris is so going to kill me." She whispers before moaning as he nips her neck.

"Stop talking about him." Derek growls in warning, rubbing his groan against hers.

"Fuck." She gasps. It's been forever since she had sex and she almost forgot how great it is. Almost. "Bedroom, now." She demands, causing Derek to pick her up.

He carries her up the stairs, kissing all along his neck. "Which room?"

"Farrest one." She says in a raspy voice. He walks her to the room before laying her down on the bed. He begins to unbuckle his belt as she undoes her buttons on her jeans and pushes them off. She didn't bother putting her belt on and she's glad she didn't.

"Rose you're home."

"Fuck." Rose pushes Derek off her as she hears Chris. "Fuck, fuck." She pulls her jeans back on and grabs a shirt on her way out before hurrying down the stairs. "Chris, hey..." Rose stops as she sees the shirt Chris is holding.

"Busy?"


End file.
